Foamy
Foamy is a kind black puffle lava puffle. He was a member of the Von Injoface Family, and the like other members, he was smart and talkative, but unlike most of them, he wasn't cruel, egotistic, or sadistic. His family members treated him as an outcast and this turned out to be quite a tragedy. History Early years Foamy (Born: February 28 2000) was born to Susan von Injoface, one of Mabel's cousins. She deemed the other male puffles too unworthy to be her spouse (but it's not like they wanted to be the husband of such a hot-head) but she still yearned for a child. She went to a Fertillity Clinic and demanded that the doctors give her a child. Thus, they collected the required reproductive items into a test tube, which would be put into a surrogate mother (Susan's aunt, Mabel von Injoface XVIII), after Susan paid them substantially. After he was born Susan began teaching him the ways of the Von Injoface family. Rejection Even though Susan loved Foamy, she felt that something was different about him. He was helpful, kind, modest, etc. One day Susan caught Foamy playing with normal puffles. She went up to him and said "Foamy! Why are playing with these vermin?" Says he, "Mom, these aren't vermin, they're my friends" "No, these are not your friends. They are stupid, normal, lowly puffles. Von Injoface members do not play with normal puffles!" "But mom-" "No buts sweetheart, come home!" Foamy and Susan soon came to realize that they were very different. One day, she saw him help an old lady cross the street. "Foamy, what are you doing with that elderly person?" "Mom, I'm helping her cross the streets as she has trouble crossing it by herself." "Foamy, do you think that this old lady will help you cross the streets when you become a withered old prune?" "No, but-" "Of course not. When you get to that age, the old lady will be DEAD! You must only help ones that are able to help you, and this old lady, who can't even cross the street by herself, is definitely NOT going to be helpful. Come home" And they left the old lady to cross the street by herself. More rejection Susan hoped that Foamy would eventually become more like a Von Injoface. Foamy wanted to become more like one too, but didn't know how. First, he tried to look like a Von Injoface member. He combed his hair and put on glasses. However, the reaction he got from the penguins around him showed no signs of him becoming one. His mother decided to take him to his other family members, so that they could "set him straight". This proved to be no help, and the family members acted even more cruel and rejectful then his mother, mostly Mabel and Kalin. After the meeting, his mother scolded him harshly and Foamy ran to his room crying. In sadness and depression, Foamy put on a hoodie and wore it constantly. Foamy's attitude began changing too. The amount of stress he received from rejection caused him to be less cheery. He was every bit as kind and helpful, but many penguins noticed that his smile would be absent, or that his voice would sound monotone. Susan got suspicious of he Hoodie, and told Foamy to pull it back in front of her. She asked him what was going on, and he admitted that he was wearing the hooded sweatshirt as a means of seclusion, as he was not accepted by his family. Susan thought that this was ridiculous, and was very ashamed that her son would be acting this way. She organized another "meeting" with her relatives, but again, they showed no emotional support. After they left, Foamy got into a big fight with his mom, and she grounded him. Running away After he went to his room, he decided that enough was enough and that he was going to leave home to make life for himself. Foamy left a note with many tearstains to him mother before she left, and she has made many copies of that note. He didn't want to live with anyone, not because he thought they were going to send him back to Susan (nobody would be crazy enough to do that), but because he didn't want to be a burden, or get them in trouble if he was caught. After a while living on the streets, Foamy got hungry. He didn't know what to do, since there weren't many jobs available for puffles and begging seemed unorthodox, so he decided to steal. He though this was the best way, as long as the person knew that he wasn't stealing anything. He found out that he was a very good thief and did that to survive. Evantually people found out about the crimes, but nobody suspected Foamy because he was very sweet. However, Susan filed a "missing creature" report on Foamy. Not wanting to return home, he left town. The other town he went to had better security systems, as Foamy was caught soon after stealing some items. The members of the jury (as well as most of the townsfolk) didn’t know that Foamy was a sweet puffle, and they found him guilty. The Judge knew about the Von Injoface family and was very biased to them. He made Foamy's sentence very long. However, before he could make it official, Mectrixctic's Army busted in and took Foamy for themselves. Foamy was confused, but Mectrixctic told him that she wanted him to join his army. She has always been fond of the Von Injoface family because of their egotistic personalities and tendency to be sadistic, but deemed none of them evil enough to be part of her army. However, since Foamy actually was going to jail, she assumed that he was very evil. Foamy corrected her, saying that he was a sweet and kind creature, who was going to jail for shoplifting and is an outcast of the family. Mectrixctic, not wanting to lose a potential member, told Foamy that it was either he joined her army or he get sent to jail. Recruitment Foamy agreed to join her army. After agreeing to a Ditto injection from Darktan, Foamy was now a Lava Puffle and a member of Mectrixctic's and Darktan's army. He met the other members. They were either insane, stupid, demonic, evil, or some of them combined, but they appreciated Foamy and loved him like family. Then something happened. Foamy became more cheery and like himself again, like he was before his mother organized the first meeting with his relatives. Foamy realized that he had a home now and is back to his old self. Well, almost. He now has a fondness for stealing. Life in Mectrixctic's Army Foamy, like Gastby, is used as offense, although he is much more effective, being able to turn into a ball of lava. He starts most of the arson that the army commits and steals items for them. However, Foamy is still kind and writes letters of apologies for the people he committed crimes against, that usually talk about how to cope with the misfortune. He usually sends money, too. Foamy is also the group's pacifist, telling enemies not to attack Mectrixctic's army when they are in a weakened state. Also, he is a welder, using his lava powers to melt metal. Personality, skills and interests As stated above, Foamy enjoys stealing, but is very kind. He believes that everyone is created equal, and even if they aren't equal to others later on, they should be treated similarly. His personality is adamant, and he will always be the friendly little guy he is. This separates him from the other members of the Von Injoface Family who are sadistic, arrogant, and egotistic. Foamy is none of these things, and flinches when Mectrixctic or another member of the army is torturing someone However, he is mildly masochistic, even after he got over with his bad relationships. Foamy enjoys playing with Luka and Jake, but not Familiar, because he reminds him too much of his family. Relationships with other family members Because of his personality, he is generally considered an outcast. His mother was very worried about him and tried to set him straight with the help of her other relatives. They were generally hostile to him, and called him names and such. However, he had a very good relationship with his older cousin, Matthew, and they often helped people together. Since he had no father, he looked up to his uncle as a father figure. Oreop was the only von Injoface in a higher generation that didn't see Foamy as an outcast. Foamy was extremely happy when Susan told him she wanted a welcome-back party for him, and organized most of it. However he died before he could make it. Foamy attended his funeral, but was also taken to jail. Mectrixctic broke him free 20 minutes after his arrest. Hair Like some other Von Injoface members, Foamy is well known for his hair. However, he has two hairstyles: wild and groomed. Wild is when 4 of his elongated "spikes" stick above his head at about a 40 degree angle. He usually has this hairstyle when he is playing with his friends. His grromed hairstyle is those 4 spikes combed back. He uses this during in formal places, like meetings, or when he if fighting, because it gives him a stream-like shape so he can move faster. When he is scared, his "groomed" hair goes back to "wild". A notable thing about his wild hair, is that when he twirls it around, the tips will become very hot and laden with lava. He can use these as whips. Quotes & conversations Abel: Here's a gift to my little grandchild Foamy: thank you. Abel: doesn't that make you happy? Foamy: yes... but you already have given me so many presents Abel: I know. The more presents the better. Especially if they're expensive. Foamy: Well... I've been thinking, that since I don't really have a father, maybe you can do the things that a father would do. Abel: Like what? I already gave you expensive gifts. Foamy: Well, what did you do with Mommy and Uncle Oreop? Abel: I bought them very expensive gifts to keep them happy and to love me. Foamy; But... didn't you play games with them. Or talk about their day? Or tell them a bedtime story? Abel: Well, I suppose a few times, but I'm a busy man and I'll put the important things first. Foamy: So you think that people will love you if you just give them gifts? Abel: Of course. You love me because I got you presents. Right? Foamy: Of course. But haven't you heard that the best things in life are, well, free? Abel: Preposterous! Noting is free. Foamy: What about getting up and feeling the sunshine on your face. Or the summer breeze. What about seeing a rainbow or frolicking in a meadow? Abel: What kind of things are those? Foamy: They make people happy. And they don't cost anything. Abel: ... Susan Jr., you have a lot to learn. ---- (While Susan is getting ready for her meeting to straighten out Foamy) Foamy (To Steven): hello... Steven: Hello. Foamy: What's going on here? Steven: Well, your mother thinks that you are not like the rest of the family, so she called some members to make you more like them. Foamy: It's always like this. They don't know who I am, and treat me like an outcast. Steven: I know how you feel. Nobody treats me like what I am. They treat me like a puffle. A puffle, can you believe it!? I'm a penguin, for gosh sakes! Foamy: I don't mean to offend you, but you are not a penguin; you are indeed a puffle. Don't take this hardly. You should be proud that you're a puffle. I'm a puff- Steven: AAARG! YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! Foamy: Well if you're a penguin, where are your flippers? Steven: Well... uhhh. they're at the cleaners! Foamy: At the cleaners...? Wait a sec, if you're not a puffle, how can we be related? Steven: THERE THEY GO AGAIN! THEY'RE TRYING TO CONFUSE ME! GAH! WHY COULDN'T THEY HAVE CHOSEN ANOTHER PENGUIN! WHY?!?! I'M ADOPTED, ADOPTED! Foamy: um... I think I'll go sit over there... (leaves) ---- Foamy: can you please put some money in this bag? Banker: Can I see your ID Foamy: (Takes out ditto bazooka) Pretty please? Banker: Oh... okay... (gives money) Foamy: Thanks, I'll be sure to repay you! (leaves) Gallery File:Foamy_von_Injoface.png|Foamy's "von Injoface" look File:Foamy_Before_and_after.png|The difference between his transformation File:Foamy_Sk8ting.png|He can skate real good Foamy's hoodie.png|Foamy in his hoodie File:Foamy_von_Injoface.png|Foamy's "von Injoface" look File:Foamy_Before_and_after.png|The difference between his transformation File:Foamy_Sk8ting.png|He can skate real good Trivia *So far, Foamy is the one of two Von Injoface members to have a tolerable personality, and the only one without a big ego. However, he is the only one who is actually a criminal. *His family members are complaining that he is soiling the family name (as if it wasn't already soiled enough already). They only exceptions is Steven, as he doesn;t maintain close relationships with his family. *He is the only member of Mectrixctic's Army who is a part of Darktan's Army. This is because he appreciates Darktan for giving him lava-powers *He is one of the few characters that doesn't hate Mabel X. *He looks up to Matthew von Injoface as an older brother figure, because he is the only other family member with a personality close to his. However they rarely interacted, since Matthew was busy spreading kindness and stuff around the world when Foamy was a small child. It is nearly impossible for them to interact now that Foamy is a criminal, but they still write to each other. Like every other von Injoface member, Matt is dissapointed at Foamy's choice to become a true villain. *Ironically, Matthew is the polar opposite of Foamy. While Foamy thinks low of himself, Matthew views himself as one of the greatest puffles. Foamy only helps people if they ask or he finds out somebody would appreciate him helping, but Matthew goes out looking to help people and helps them whether they wanted it or not. *Foamy von Injoface's real name is (get ready...) Susan von Injoface II. The only puffle in the family who had a problem with this was General Puff who made Susan call him something different, and she finally agreed after months of argueing, since she decided that people might be confused between the two. After seeing how he played in soap bubbles, she nicknamed him Foamy, whihc also angered Puff since that wasn't a "proper" name, but he agreed since it added to his uniqueness. However, his name is still legally Susan Jr. and he has to use this when signing official documents (so far, he only had to do 2). Category:Puffles Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Goody Two-Shoes Category:Diplomacy